


Pieces of my Soul

by HighlandYorkie



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-14
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 04:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighlandYorkie/pseuds/HighlandYorkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moriarty realises there is more to Colonel Moran than he had noticed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of my Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a drabble..hope you enjoy

Professor Moriarty was sat at his desk apparently working on some notes for a future class, in fact he was sat watching Colonel Sebastian Moran methodically strip and clean several of his favourite guns.

Moriarty’s gaze as always was drawn to the mans hands..there was something exquisite about them and the way they caressed the metal so lovingly.

“Getting jealous professor” Moran smirked and winked.

” _Damn him_ ” Moriarty thought to himself as he answered “Sebastian do you really think I would be jealous of a pile of metal and wood….mere tools”

As he uttered the word tools, Moran visibly tensed and looked directly at Professor James Moriarty like he had just heard the worst insult ever.

“They ain’t tools prof” he paused and ran a finger down the barrel of the airgun

“They are extensions of my very being as much a part of me as the flesh n bone you like so much…they are in fact pieces of my soul”

Moriarty placed his pen down and sat back in his chair and gave the faintest of smiles

“Sebastian, you never cease to amaze me..I do believe that beneath your rough and murderous exterior you are developing the heart of a poet…this new facet to your personality intrigues me”

Moran stood and walked over to the professors drink cabinet and ignoring the look of displeasure poured himself a smallish drink of brandy.

“That’s the thing ain’t it professor…I’ve always had that heart..you just ain’t ever bothered to notice it before”


End file.
